pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08
Ok, bo i tak używam tych bardzo bardzo starych. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:33, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisów ! Hej mam pytanie czy zdjęcie który dałem do artykułu Shinx Cola może być?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... no trudno. Jak by ci się nie podobało to usuń ;3 , lubie właśnie w tobie to że się na mnie nie drzesz :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Och dziękuje za rady :3, tylko nie wiem jaki ustalić plan wydarzeń :| mam właśnie problem przy robieniu odc. że myślę o twoim anime i Volta ,ale szybko wybijam se z głowy i wymyślam coś mojego ;3 i nie rozumiem słów "nie ma takiego szkiletu" ?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:06, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ej mam pytanko da się jakoś sprawdzić ile ma odcinek słów :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:09, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno pytanko masz skype?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:15, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ja mam tylko WordPad :/ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Znalazłem stronę co liczy znaki ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ale ja będę na tej stronie sprawdzał ilość słów a na WordPadzie zapisywał ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:44, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje że wypowiedziałeś się na temat mojego anime :3 następny zrobię dłuższy :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:50, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam na Top10! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 07:13, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcina mogę od ciebie odgabić tą sonde jak ty masz w bo też chce aby moi czytelnicy oceniali moje anime :< Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:30, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) iie :3 I thx za info xD Nie po to moi przodkowie walczyli o wolny kraj, abym coś musiała :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif A potem wymienię na lumineona? :3 thx i wiem >3 Super Togepi zewoluował ! :D Super napisałeś ten odcinek ! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:42, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli nadal masz faze na Snivy to dla cb xDDDD Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:23, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) o-o Powinnam czasem zaglądać na profile ludzi o-o O nowy Avatar? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Obraziłeś się na mnie? Coś nie tak?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:33, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Ponieważ zadałem ci pytanie z 20 min temu brzmi tak "Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?"Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:52, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Na razie żadnej jak będę się potrzebował dowiedzieć to się cię spytam xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:18, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Miło ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:22, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Podoba ci się jaki dałem tu obrazek? 150px Masz jakąś stronke gdzie można jakieś tabele robić, bo chciałbym zrobić coś jak własnie ty stworzyłeś, tylko że inną :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:35, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino dodałam już historie Katie i Pachirisu, ale jego historię stronkę uzupełnie jutro, tylko nie wiem jak do tej tabelki z odznakami mam dodać tą z tymi z Sinnoh ;c --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:01, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Spoko akurat Tangele znalazłem niechcący ale jak będę miał czas to na pewno powstawiam ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:34, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisu w Moim anime 2!. Masz ostatnia szansę zostać trenerem!!!! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:56, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Bo oni są wysportowani i biegną spidem xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:35, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Chyba nie więcej niż 60 ale nie wiem wszystko wyjdzie xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:42, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) A ty miałeś 30 więcej xDPlik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:48, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) prosze wystąp w moim anime Unova. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:49, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) To spoko , fajnie że tak dużo będę miał co robić xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:55, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Trzcina:) Mam pytanie. Czy mogę skopiować sondę tą z dyskusji odcinków? Bo chcę wiedzieć ,jak wam się podobał :) A i zapraszam do przeczytania RS021:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Uzupełniłam już Pachirisu i zaległe info Katie :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:50, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Zrobiłam też stronke Kingdy, ale póki co nie moge dodawać nowych brazków, ponieważ nie ma mnie w domu i nie jestem na swoim laptopie ;/ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:33, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam 2 pytania: czy Paul wystąpi w turnieju Baccer, oraz czy pomysł Leavanny u Cilana wziąłeś z mojego anime? :D Pawel10s 16:10, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Aha :) Pawel10s 18:13, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) moje poki: Totodile wszystkie evo,Umbreon,Ursaring,Treecko wszystkie evo,Mightyena, Shiftry,Hariyama, Glaile,Turtwig wszystkie evo, Luxary,Lucario narazie tyle i chcial bym wystąpić w turnieju. Mickk (dyskusja) 06:53, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 09:11, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Hitmonlee,Larvitar,Glameow,Buizel,Girafaring,Sneasel Mickk (dyskusja) 09:19, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) jesteś?Mickk (dyskusja) 09:30, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 12:21, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) BF? D: Jestem w szoku! Czyżby Cole spotkał Hikariego...? A i jeszcze jedno:) Ash ,będzie BF? Jak tak to i ja muszę go tam dać XD ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png W anime nie było (chyba) powiedziane ile jest BF:) Ja chyba dam wszystkich XD Ash. Myślałem ,że by go dać albo liderem w Kanto ,albo BF:P Jeszcze muszę się zastanowić:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Jako, że nasze anime są jakoś powiązane to i ja dam Ash'a jako BF Bossa XD Nie ,będzie ostatnim BF z którymi Hikari będzie walczył :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png kiedy będzie muj drugi występ Mickk (dyskusja) 18:23, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) To dzięki za info.. a no i wiesz już jak mniej więcej zadebiutuje ? bo chciałbym uzupełnić profil trochę:P i co do poków to jakie będą mieć debiut :P :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 19:03, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) spoko :D mi się nie śpieszy :P niech moja historia trwa dłuuugo :P bo skoro dopiero debiutuje :P czasu jest sporo :D takie pytanie, czy często pojawiać się będę w tym anime? tzn ie chodzi mi o ten sezon, może być następny, no i czy zostaną ujawnione w dalekiej przyszłości moje inne pokemony z kanto, jotho, hoen, no i sinnoh, bo chyba mam ich więcej skoro już tyle czasu podróżuję :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:55, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem :) wiesz, ja chętnie pomogę Ci w robieniu ich profili :) no rozumiem, to wymyślę historie, no ale co z tymi pokemonami, bo ich nie bd dodawał jak i tak nie bd miec debiutu :P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego usunwłes RioluMickk (dyskusja) 11:14, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Napisałem Ci na GG małą prośbę, więc jak znajdziesz czas to weź zobacz :) PS. Zacka uzupełnię :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 12:30, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Okej, to jutro postaram się zrobić tabelki i strony tych moich 6 poków, a info o nich dam więcej po debiucie :) bo widziałem że zapowiedź dałeś a co do poków to chciałbym mniej więcej ustalić już resztę, które bd mieć debiut w kolejnych sezonach: tzn. tak: chciałbym mieć: Scizora, Glaceona, Steelix, Rhyperiora, Infernape'a, Sneasela, Blastoisa, Pidgeota, Staraptora, Ursaringa, Heracrossa, Aggrona, Sceptila, Blazikena, Fearowa, Raichu, Golducka, Alakazam'a, Primeape, Gengara, Kinglera, Darkraia, Sudowoodo, Gliscora, Torterra, Mightyena, Salamance, Lucari to tyle, a ile z tego by się dało? tzn nie chodzi mi o już :P bo narazie te 6 jest i git, ale w innych sezonach :P :))a co do kolejnego odcinka, to kiedy można się spodziewać:D:D:D --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:12, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jestem chętny do członkostwa w redakcji BUIZELIUSZA. Napisałem 2 numery, które Voltowi się podobały. Więc... myślę że będę w redakcji :D - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:11, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Okkey - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:33, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Czy dalej mogę być redaktorem Buizeliusza? :D[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png wlasnie robie :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:06, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" bo mnie w domu nie bylo tylko na pare godzin i wyjezdzalam "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:25, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" Hej, a czy mogę używać takiej tabelki??? ↓ - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:37, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) a w jakich odcinkach wystapilam?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 13:32, mar 5, 2013 (UTC)" tak? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 22:17, mar 6, 2013 (UTC)" Na serio? Byłam pewna, że tak...???? - Pipi 120px czyli narazie bd wystepowala tylko i wylacznie na pokazach?? no ok ale moglabym chociasz raz lub dwa razy wygrac pokazy?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 09:40, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" spk :) teraz postaram sie regularnie uzupelniac stronki :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:26, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" masz niezle pomysly na przyszle odcinki :) naprawde fajne od kiedy prowadzisz swoje anime tak w mniej wiecej ?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:31, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" wow wiecej niz rok :P jeszcze tak duzo piszesz super :P "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:02, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" napewno :P na tydzien piszesz ile odcinkow ?? jeden na dzien? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:05, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" aha :) ale i tak masz duzo bardzo duzo odcinkow :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:08, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie, bo tylko dodałem "border" do postaci i lepszy wygląd tabelki. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:47, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) ok - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:29, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, to ten temat zamknięty. PRZYSIĘGAM że już nigdy nie skopiuję nic od nikogo na BW i innych wikiach. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:11, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) Fajnie, będę miał swoją historię w SS :DDD Wiem czasu jest mało ,a dużo rzeczy do zrobienia :) Jasne ,że możemy tak zrobić. Podaj nowe dane, wygląd itp:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok, tylko jest problem xD W anime koordynator Rafael jest bratem Flanerry. Ale postaram się to zmienić:3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok Zrób swoją postać :3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Bardzo fajnie zrobiona postać :3 RS027 będzie dzisiaj :D Na pewno Alex wyjedzie, pojawi się Liam, walka Liama z Alexem( Ty kontra Ty XD) resztę zobaczysz sam w odcinku :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Sam nie wiem. Jeśli chcesz mogę go wywalić:) Jak na razie planuje jego wyjazd na kilka miesięcy. Dalej zobaczymy[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Racja:P ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png gdzie złapełeś Magbiego w pokemon black PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:56, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) kiedy napiszesz kolejny odcinke swojego anime? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:43, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina Mickk i PokeTrio to ja wieć moge robić Bena. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:51, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) to moje inne konto i moge mieć nowa postać ? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:08, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) czyli co tak czy nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Maraton jak zwykle miał być ,a go nie ma :P Jutro/Pojutrze dam odcinek.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png mogę wystąpić w twoim anime prosze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:57, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) wszystko zrobie dobrze,teraz potrafie uczyłem się PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak rozumiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:22, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo sobie nie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:24, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie wiem co to główna postać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:28, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ja jestem nowy a ty kazdego przyjmujesz oprusz mnie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:46, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ale ty piszesz że sobienie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:52, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie dajesz miejsca w swoim anime byle komu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:05, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) trzeba czytac odcinki twojego anime i pomagać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:08, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) jak mam czas odcinek przeczytam ale reszte nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:23, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) przeczytalem odcinek najnowszys fajny PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:27, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak i mnie wtedy nie było PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:27, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) SORY PO PROSTU NIE ZNAM SIE NE LEGENDACH I MI SIE POMYLIŁY ALE PRZECZYTAŁEM DAJ INNE PYTANIE PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:32, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:39, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No, zaraz zamienię, a t szablony, zrobiłem też na moim anime 2, na przykład no i... zaraz zamienię - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze mam pytanko, bo na Neo soul silver wiki, zrobiłem sobie taką tabelkę (↓). Czy mogę jej uzywać??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:19, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Wcale nie wzoruję się na Tobie, tylko że jak zrobię tabelkę (→), to wygląda podobnie tak jak twoja. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:23, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jak weszłem wczoraj pierwszy raz na BW to wzięłem się od razu za czytanie :P - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:31, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, kiedy otwarcie PBF??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:34, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) To jak Giovanni zamienił Łowcynię J w kamień. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:44, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, czy czytałeś chociaż jeden odcinek mojego anime??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:50, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, zapomniałem - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:40, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) koper_mateusz.gumis@wp.pl PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Heh , miło, że ktoś o mnie pamięta ;D Tak, wiem długo nie wchodziłam, bo nie mam za bardzo czasu ;/ Mnóstwo nauki iwg, jeszcze w tym roku mieliśmy jako ostatni ferie i skrócony drugi semestr przez co nauczyciele pędzą z materiałem, żeby się wyrobić. Ale postaram się nagromadzić więcej czasu, żeby jak najczęściej wpadać ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:03, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Haha, no ładnie mówisz o siostrze ;) XD A o anime oczywiście, że nie zapomnę. W końcu jestem jego wielką fanką ^.^ Już przeczytałam odcinek o bitwie z Rorkiem i biorę się za kolejny (oczywiście wspaniały jak zawsze :P) Ale czemu odc ze Snoverem został pominięty? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:21, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No tak teraz czas na odcinek wymiany Togetica! Ale dobrze, że przynajmniej wyląduje w rękach dobrze znanej osoby :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:48, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, jak tylko będę miał czas to to zrobię :) A wpisy z pokedexu masz zamiar uzupełniać?Pawel10s 15:27, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na ggPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:28, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Dziś sobie przeczytałem film 1 i mam pytanie - kiedy lub czy pojawią się następne części?Pawel10s 18:54, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Jutro gdy będę miał czas, lub najwyżej w środę, zrobił bym Zespół R z Kanto, tylko nie wiem - Jamesa robić osobno czy na tej stronie napisać o wszystkich razem? I jak z Jessie, pisać o niej tutaj czy dopiero gdy zostanie ujawnione że Jessie z zespołu r i ta koordynatorka to ta sama osoba :P Pawel10s 20:21, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Hm...Byłam pewna, że mamy je uzuopełniać dopiero po debiucie w Anime i na jego podstawie...Musiałam się pomylić. Przepraszam, uzupełnie to - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Sorry ale chyba jednak nie dam dzisiaj rady. Ale jutro już na pewno. I nie ma za co, mam czas więc uzupełniam :) Pawel10s 19:03, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Oj...ostatni odcinek który przeczytałam to PQ017, dalej nie miałam czasu - za duży nawał lekcji, ale może uda mi się to dzisiaj nadrobić - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Hej, mam pomysł, by zrobićtakie coroczne rozdanie nagród BW! Co o tym myślisz? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:15, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno...wstążka z pokazów jak ma wyglądać...??? Mam sobie wybrac czy ty wybierasz...??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Ja co roku oglądał KCA. Gratuluję Ewie Farnie i jej zazdroszę :p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:03, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A wogule byśmy zrobili taką ankietę, czy komuś podoba się ten pomysł. A te Deerlingi jako statuetki o dobry pomysł - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:04, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie to chyba na maila, co nie??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:11, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Bo, każdy może zobaczyć kto wygrywa. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:12, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) nominacje mog być takie : Ulubione Anime na wiki, Ulubiony użytkownik, Ulubiona użytkowniczka, Ulubiony Pokemon, Ulubiona postać, Ulubiona seria pokemon, Ulubiony starter, Ulubiony lider, Ulubiona liderka, Ulubiony rywal, Ulubiona rywalka itd. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:18, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz, mogę zrobić tabelki do kolejnych odcinków. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:23, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:24, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Któą tabelkę? Tą na anime 3? Tą to bardzo dawno zrobiłem. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Nom, mogę - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:02, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Już poprawiłem - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:49, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Oco chciałeś mnie zapytać, gdyż mogę ci pomóc - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:50, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Aha, już wiem. Mogę przerobić. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:51, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Zrobię szablon do sezon If only foward - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:54, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) podałęm koper_mateusz.gumis@wp.pl PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:45, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze dziś powinien się pojawić :3 Biorę się za pisanie :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png No, nie mam narazie czasu, a teraz chory jestem to weny nie mam. Jak wróci mi wena to zacznę robić odcinki - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:14, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A jak by co, te szablony, strasznie nie nadawają się do odcinków pominiętych i tych co kończą serię, lub ją zaczynają - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:18, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No już tak nie dziękj, to tylko mały drobiazg ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:27, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A wogule PQ02 ma tytuł : Pokazowa inpiracja, czy pokazowa in's'''piracja? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) słuchaj a nie czytałęm od poczontu sinnoh wiec powiec ile punków PokeTrip (dyskusja) 19:06, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Nom, mogę - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) dobra dobra, zrobię tak że "header" i "body", można zmieniać kolor, jaki masz w sezonie, np. Ghost, rozumiesz, co nie? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:40, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak zrobię zobaczysz, można zmieniać kolory oczywiście - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:43, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No więc oprócz tych co mam teraz przy sobie : Munchlax, Stunky, Magby, Absol, Nuzleaf, Torchic, Yanma, Slakoth, Exploud, Azurill, Houndour, Sneasel, Murkrow, Shinx, Electrike, Carvanha, Wailmer, Swablu, Seviper, Aron. Pawel10s 20:03, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o moje 20 pokemonów ,to nie wiem. Pamiętam że to ty sam mi wybrałeś pokemony do Sinnoh i ich nie ujawniłeś ,więc i niech tym razem tak będzie. Dla mnie to wszystko jedno. Lubie każdego pokemona :3 '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ale chodzi ci, żeby wywalić Charmeleona, Vaporeona, Elekida lub Cacnee? Pawel10s 20:08, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) 20 Poków z Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh i Hoenn, tak? Ewolucje się liczą: * Espeon * Umbreon * Electrike * Ralts * Zangoose * Trapinch * Taillow * Pidgey * Spearow * Dratini * Aron * Swablu * Riolu * Seviper * Treecko * Bulbasaur * Cyndaquil * Aerodactyl * Flareon * Torchic No i pewnie te które mi wcześniej wybrałeś. 'Da~ 20:09, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No dobra:P No to: Snorunt(Jak z ewo to w Frosslas), Cacnea, Taillow, Meditite, Sylveon (Żart:P) Leafeon(Dziewczynka dla Umbreonka :3) Gallade, Ninetails, Lopunny, Tangela (Już ją mam ,ale możesz ją ewolnąć :)) Houndoom<3 Persian To takie moje najukochańsze :) Resztę sam wybierz :) Oczywiście te co mam zostają [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Szczerze, ja też Charmeleona i Vaporeona bym chciał zostawić a reszte jak chcesz możesz wywalić, wymienić czy co tam chcesz :D Pawel10s 20:17, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok;)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Sorry, ale jutro dokończe szablon - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 20:19, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Mnie pasuje :P A takie jak np. Slaking czy Sharpedo będą wprowadzane od ostatecznej ewolucji? Pawel10s 20:21, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Aha :D Pawel10s 20:33, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Te co ujawniłam, niech zostaną, a "wstępny" skład pasuje mi |D Nie no żyję, tylko nie piszę i tyle. Da~ 20:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) 20 poków z Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh: *Torchic *Taillow *Electrike *Torkoal *Ralts (jak evo to Gallade) *Beldum *Corpish *Absol *Snorunt(jak evo to Glalie) *Cyndaquil *Phanpy *Squirtle *Pidgey *Gastly *Onix *Zubat *Abra *Turtwig *Shinx *Gible Te co mam zostają, tak? Scraggy Ok:) Dodaj do Party''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Hm... w Glaceona. Scraggy Ale jak by co, mogę się zająć tą zmianą tabelki w odcinkach na szablon, a ty możesz spokojnie pisać odcinki. A to wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz bo nie zrozumiałem T.T - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:33, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A mój team składający się z 20 poków, jak mówiłeś to (↓). - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:45, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) #Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard #Pikachu -> Raichu #Poliwag -> Poliwhirl -> Politoed #Eevee -> Leafeon #Elekid -> Electabuzz -> Electivire #Togepi -> Togetic -> Togekiss #Cyndaquil -> Quilava #Mareep -> Flaffy -> Ampharos #Sudowoodo #Aipom -> Ambipom #Sneasel -> Weavile #Ursaring #Gallade #Swellow #Seviper #Salamance #Absol #Snorunt -> Frosslass #Torkoal #Torchic -> Combusken -> Blaziken Cześć możesz mi powiedzieć co zrobiłem źle w moim animie że mi pokemon nie wyszedł Tarahtula Myślę o wypuszczenie Yanmegi (Tak sobie myślałem, że zakochałaby się w Yanmedze Damiana i razem by odlecieli :p). Zrobisz ankietę o rozdaniu Deerlingów? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:38, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) *Gardevoir *Altaria *Flygon *Seviper *Metagross *Tropius *Sharpedo *Shiftry *Blaziken *Dusknoir *Garchomp *Ninetales *Charlie oczywiście jak coś o-o *Arbok *Deoxys o-o *Jirachi o-o *Kyogre o-o *Mewtwo o-o *Mew? o-o *Rayquaza xD Pomysłu nie mam xDD [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif Ok, ok. A z tym szablonem, to jak w atakach. Robie header, a potem szablon na odcinki, tak jak na atak. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:42, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A no właśnie, Flareona, też chciałbym "wyrzucić". Mogę mieć zmianę poka? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:46, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Okey. Tabelka nie długo będzie, a teraz zmieniam tabelki u ciebie w twoich HS-pokach ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:55, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Będzie bardzo trudno, ale spróbuję. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:01, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ale wiesz, trzeba zrobić tak, jak w tabelkach na pokemony, wiesz jakie (te co używaja użytkownicy). Trzeba zrobić tak, żeby schowane było to co nie chcemy w tabelce, a pokazane to co chcemy - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:04, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Kolego GGPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:25, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Kolego GGPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:26, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) To tabelka taka jak u Cole'a, tak? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:38, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Mogę zmienić wygląd Archiego na Tripa???? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) chodzi o to że naTarahtula/Animechce zrobić pokemona a nie mogę nie wychodzi mi ta tabelka Użytkownik:Tarahtula Mogę??? Super! Dzięki! To chciałbym się nazywać '''Monta', okey?? A Nidokinga i Heracrossa to możesz mi zmienić. Bo tak by bardzo przypominał by Archiego. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 11:42, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) dobra rozumiem nie to nie tylko nikomu nie robis ztakiego testu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 11:43, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ok ale zobacze czy mi pujdzi lepiej PokeTrip (dyskusja) 11:52, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok.Pawel10s 12:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Wygląd Hugha???? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:07, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Poki na zastępstwo to te co podałem w mojej Top20. A tu masz do wyboru, co ja wybrałem, ale ty masz wybrać, no wiesz o co chodzi : Sneasel, Leafeon, Absol, Ambipom, Electivire, Quilava, jak coś nie pasuje to zobacz w mojej Top20. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:18, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) wysyłałęm PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:53, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) napisałem jeszcze raz test PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:47, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiem...KENNY! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 13:49, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) To mogę już robić postać. A z party co podałeś, wybieram Sevipera jako pierwszego znanego, ok? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 13:58, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) tak tylko więcej odpiwedzi było dobrz powiem ci jedno jak mam sie ineresować jakdaz miejse bede sie interesował !!!!! PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:59, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) tak tylko ty masz taki szacunek nie ze wględu na wiek tylko ze względu na to ze jesteś adminem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:06, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) O jakim pokemonie miałeś na myśli? Napweno Ursaring albo Torkoal, co nie? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:07, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A już se go wstawiłem T.T - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:12, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) JUŻ NIC PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:48, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) sry trohce mnie poniosło poprostu nikt mi nie pozwal do fajnegoanime takiego jak twoje PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:56, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, nie długo zrobię szablon na poki. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) a nie moge dostac testu z jedno docinka PQ29 I PQ028 proszę PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:04, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Dodasz Montę do bohaterów??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:05, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A moze być trener? ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:09, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Niestety, nie dam rady zrobić tabelki na pokemona. Przykro mi :( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:13, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) teraz ze spritem, mogę mieć zapowiedź :P. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:18, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Okey to te trzy poki to Quilava, Seviper i Ursaring, OK? A co mam zamiast Nidokinga/Heracrossa, bo Quilava jest za któregoś, a drugi pok to...? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:50, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ale to do Monty, nie? Archie zakończony, czy będzie jeszcze podózował i będzie w lidze??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 16:06, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Pomyliło mi się, węc mam/będę mieć 8 pokemonów, w którym są : Poliwhirl (ewoluuje w Politoeda (chyba) ), Ursaring, Quilava, Seviper, Torkoal, Nidoking. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 16:17, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś??Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:57, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Czemu usunęłaś moją strone Tarahtula Czego usunąłeś tą stronę? Dlaczego usunołęś moją stronę? (Amadiziom6) Spoko. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 07:11, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) trzcina prawie wszystko wiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 08:38, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) sprawdziłeś PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:33, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) a możesz go napisać jak zobacze jeżeli bede wiedział dużo to go napisz disiaj jesli mało napisze go jutro ok? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:48, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) ale mi chodzi czy bc go mugł szybko napisać żebym tak za pół godziny go zobaczył PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:50, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) dobrze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:52, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Czy tytuł uztkownik:Amadiziom6/Gigapok będzę lepieszy tak PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:01, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) daj mi czas do 15 prosze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) ale teraz zaczynam PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:01, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Hm, niedługo dorobię. Mogę zamienić tabelki ze starych odcinków na nowe??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:04, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, a jak tą Glenę poprawić, bo jest w POMOCY ale nie wiem co z nią zrobić. -100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:24, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:51, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) masz racje PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:05, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:07, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:24, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:31, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) JESTEŚ???WEJDŹ NA GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:50, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Zobacz na szablony które ci zrobiłem w anime i Chikoritę oraz Turtwiga Cole'a. Zrobiłem cienie do szablonów. Fajnie, co nie? Jak nie mogłem, mogę usunąć. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:19, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Fajny żart w tym anime. Prawie zawału dostałem!!! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Te cienie w środku są fajne. Podobają mi się :p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, czyli cieni w środku nie, a na zewnątrz większe. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:30, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:53, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no ale wiesz, jest między nami 6 lat różnicy - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:32, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:24, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie, że ja jestem od ciebie. - 08:18, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC)~ Nie żartuję. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:35, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak rzucisz anime, zabiję cię, znajdę i uduszę. A co do poków Cola, to zmienię. Czy Monta może mieć jakiś członków rodziny, tak jak np. Damian??? (PS. On też by cię zabił za rzucenie anime) - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:38, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Pro, z pięcioma odznakami wygrałeś ligę ;PPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:02, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Dziadka, babcię, siostrę, kuzyna i rodziców. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:21, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, siostra Mel, mama Samantha, a tata John. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Super! Ale nie Mai tylko Mel (skrót od Melanie) - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:32, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie MEI tylko MEL - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:40, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ale w skrócie Mel. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:45, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, już Okey, dodam "rodzinkę" do krewnych Monty. Archie to chyba powinien być "wrzucony" do byłych postaci - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:48, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:50, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino u mnie tak jak ostatnio ulubione pokemony znajdują się TUTAJ , więc proszę wybierz mi jakieś stąd :D Ale jakby była możliwość to chciałabym, żeby moje Party było takie jak wcześniej tylko plus niektóre pokemony z tamtej strony, którą Ci podałam XD No bo rozumiem, że Party użytkowników ma się powiększyć, tak? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:03, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Hej, byśmy moze razem stworzyli PBF'a? Pokemonmasters - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:26, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) szkoda...:( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:45, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) nie usuwaj moich pist i regionu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:50, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, zapamiętam [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 15:54, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Niespodzianka!!!. Jak ci się podoba to zamienię to na szablon! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:20, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Czyli mam usunąć??? :( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:53, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:58, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Nie porzucę postaci, o to się nie trzeba martwić :3 Da~ 18:15, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, opis Rufusa zrobiony, jego bratem zajmę się niedługo :P Plik:Bouffalant.gif[[User:Karasnik|'Karasiek']] [[user talk:Karasnik|'(discussion)]]''Plik:Tauros.gif 18:33, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Hej...? Wybacz, że tak długo mnie nie było... ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:56, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) A mógłbyś mi podać to nowe Party jakie byś mi dał oraz to stare? I w tedy mogłabym wybrać? No chyba że aż tak Ci się nie chce to rozumiem XDDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Naprawdę mi przykro. ;m; Nawet nie zauważyłam, że tak długo mnie nie było... Potem jak się już zorientowałam to głupio mi było się znowu tu pokazać. Obiecuję, że następnym razem ostrzegę, gdybym nie miała się przez jakiś czas pokazywać! ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:37, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Hej, chciałbym pogadać. Masz może aktualne gg albo maila? ;p - Buizelek (dyskusja) 18:56, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, wiem, dawno mnie nie było, trochę zapuściłem moją BW. I ok, dzięki za numer, ale chyba nie za często wchodzisz na gg? Albo ja po prostu żadko sprawdzam xd - Buizelek (dyskusja) 14:43, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon1997 używa moich tabelek bez pytania. (Powiedz mu coś :( ) TT.TT - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:25, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Te tabelki już usunąłem ale było na stronach poków bohaterów w jego anime. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:41, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:44, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) No wieeeeesz! Tak od razu pytać o przeróbkę?! Żartuję, oczywiście. ;D Nie ma sprawy, zabieram się do roboty. ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:49, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś muszę się odpłacić za moją ucieczkę. ;p ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:07, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie spadłem z krzesła (Choć siedzę na kanapie) Jak to?! Kto pozwolił Hikariemu wyjechać?! xD Bardzo się cieszę, że się w końcu spotkają :3 ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ach ten Chili:P Nigdy nic nie powie xD To będzie idealna okazja by przetestować jego nowego pokemona:) (Dowiesz się w odcinku) . Mam taką nadzieję ,że będą to dłuuugie odcinki. Tylko jest problem. W twoim anime ,jedna postać wygląda już jak Hikari xD[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Masz zakaz! xD Tak naprawdę ,to lepiej nie (Dowiesz się na przełomie Kanto/Johto:P I tak planuje już zmianę wyglądu Hikariego (Na Brendona/brendana czy jak mu tam) Jak już to poproszę PG by zmniejszyła ilość włosów Hikariemu:3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Patrzy na Battle Froniter w swoim anime ,a potem na twoje anime- Chyba się jeszcze spotkają. A jakie pokemony wystawi Hikari? :3 ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Hmm... Mawile, Oshawott, Sceptile, Swellow, Combusken, i może Servine ? Bo innego rozwiązania ja nie widzę xD''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Chyba jednak się nie udało. :/ 250px 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:03, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Jasne. Dodam je pod koniec 3 sezonu, przed ligą:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie mogłam znaleźć lepszego. :/ Ta Chika miała dobrą pozę... 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:23, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to mogę zmienić. Tylko nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniej Chikority. Ta miała tylko fajną pozę. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:46, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) No, ok skoro ci się podoba... To się cieszę. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:58, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) GG, wejdźPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 08:47, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina! Mamy mały problem z Chilim! Jego pokemony... Pansear, Torkoal, Azurill, Boufalant i Bisharp ;/ I tak jeszcze przed turniejem Pansear ewoluuję ,ale i tak jest nieco nie tak. Może masz jakiś pomysł? Może jakieś nieznane pokemon jak u Cilana? xD [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Dobrze, dobrze. :D Nie ma pośpiechu ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:47, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Z jakiej racji moje tabelki do Postaci zostały znów usunięte?! Pokem Plik:610.gif GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 08:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina, mam pytanie. Czy w twoim anime Caitlin ,ta z Elitarnych w Unovie ,to może być ciocia Volta? Według mnie by pasowała:) I możliwe że jeszcze dziś skończę Sabrinę uzupełniać:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Zapraszam do zapisu! Wejdź na GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:04, kwi 15, 2013 (UTC) Czasem jest tak ,że niektóre ciocie są o rok starsze :P (W moim przypadku xD) Jak chcesz. Mi aż tak na tym nie zależy:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Hej, chciałbym się spytać, czy Monta będzie podózował może z Colem i paczką. - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 12:40, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) OKKK - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 16:13, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Ehh....tyle się namęczyłem i znów muszę usuwać, tak?A wodule nie wzororwałem się na twoich tabelkach. - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 09:45, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Po pierwsze, żadnych kitów ci nie wciskam, po drugie - Czy ja nie mogę używać "roundy"? Przecież "roundy" jest dla każdego, chyba nie każdy musi mieć kwadratowe tabelki. A może ja chcem mieć "roundowe". A zawsze jak będę chciał spróbować zrobic tabelkę to zawsze u mnie będzie style="background.... przecież tabelki mogą być trochę podobne. Każdy by chciał zrobi tak, żeby nie była podobna, ale "roundowa" zawsze będzie podobna do twojej. Ja mam "roundytl", "roundytr", "rounfybl" i "rounyr" a ty tego nie masz w tabelkach. Chciałbym mieć coś własnego co zrobiłem, zrobiłem wiele tabelek ale każda była podobna do twojej gdyż napewno, jakbym zzrobił kwadratową tabelkę to by nie było, że kopiuję od ciebię, a jak zawsze robie "roundyową" tabelkę to jak wspominałem, jest podobna do twojej, bo jest "roundowa" - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 10:17, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Ja się BARDZO NAMĘCZYŁEM BY ZROBBIĆ TĄ TABELKĘ, a ty "to bliźniaczka mojej". A MOŻE zrobie sobie staroświecką i będzie spokój, bo ta dla ciebie jest bliźniaczką, chociaż całkiem inaczej ją zrobiłem niż ty swoją! - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 10:40, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) No przyznaję, że są trochę podobne, ale błagam, pozwól mi te zostawić. Proosze cie bardzo. A DUŻE LITERY nie zawsze oznaczają krzyk ;p- Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 13:42, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki Ci bardzo! - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 16:38, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) trzcina ja patrz i tylko błędy są w nazwach pokemonów albo w ich mowie ale tak to w niczym innym słucja jeśli chces zmoge iść do Buizela i dędziesz miał kłopoty węc albo mnie przeprosisz i nie będzie się troncal do mojego pisanie albo jetses u Buizela wybieraj PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:41, kwi 21, 2013 (UTC) Jakie groźby wyżej XD Wbij czasami na gg :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:39, kwi 21, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino chyba sobie zapomniałeś, więc chciałam Ci tak delikatnie przypomnieć, że miałeś mi przesłać propozycje moich obydwóch Party ;) Ale spokojnie mi się nie śpieszy, jak masz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty to moge poczekać ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:39, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na gg jak będziesz ;p - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 17:23, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) to mój brat LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:43, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) starszy LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:49, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) ja 11 LeonDX (dyskusja) 08:51, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Nie jestem w domu. Jutro bédé. Nie mam GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:15, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje. To Party mi się bardzo podoba, więc nie chciałabym niczego zmieniać ;) Ewentualnie jakby liczna pokemonów mogłaby się zwiększyć to preferowałabym Umbreona, Luxraya, Garchompa i Absola. :P Ale wiesz to tylko jakby co ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:35, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) To co innego, on chce wystąpić w tym anime :P mma jedno pytanie LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:37, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) wiem że jestm nowy ale wczoraj czytałem twój nowy odcinek i mogę wystąpic w twoim anime LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:38, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) bo przeczytałem 1 odcinek LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:40, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) OK A CHCIAŁ BYŚ WYSTĄPIĆ W MOIM ANIME LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:13, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Musze ten test wiesz na czytanie mama mało czasu tylko szkoła i szkoła z ortografi mam dobre oceny LeonDX (dyskusja) 13:19, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) czm nie wystepuje juz w anime?? wiem nie bylo mnie dlugo a teraz chcialam poregulowac zaleglosci :( a nie wystapilam w zadnym odcinku :( "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 06:03, maj 9, 2013 (UTC)" Chciałbym się spytać o Volta. Patrzyłem na swoją dyskujsę i jest tam wiadomość od ciebie: '' Bo wiesz, jest taka sprawa, czy ty chcesz kontynuować postać Volta w Unovie, czy może chcesz mieć nową postać ''. A więc odpowiadam. Tak, mogę mieć nową postać, ale pod jednym warunkiem >3 Będzie miała Oshawotta^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png oki :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]'''' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 14:54, maj 9, 2013 (UTC)" Hej. Nie wiem czy widziałeś, ale są problemy z Wikinezką.. znowu... i już od kilku dni... Wygląda to jakby została usunięta. Trochę głupio, zaangażowałem się w poketto a tu o. Kilka dni po założeniu i już po wikinezce. Powiedz Trzcina, jak żyć? ;c - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:06, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Mnie też, no ale trzeba mieć nadzieję, że to naprawią. No cóż, znowu nie możemy nic robić poza bezczynnym czekaniem ;/ - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:16, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Hej ;3 Trzcino i jak? Kiedy kolejny odcinek? XD Już nie moge sie doczekać! *-* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:13, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Hej, czy jeden pokemon Monty może być Shiny? - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 12:06, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) A i Trzcino , póki pamietam! XD Przeglądałam ostatnio Bulbapedie i natchnęłam sie na nią http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kate_(Ranger) :D Według mnie jest bardzo podobna do Katie, nie sądzisz? Może jakby ją troche przerobić (albo przerobić Katie) to by wyglądały identycznie! ^^ (chodzi mi oczywiście o ten zielony art XD) Poproszę o to PokeGirl kiedy znowu do nas powróci :P Mam nadzieje że podoła sie tego zadania XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:04, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh :D No czekam na niego nieubłaganie XD Szczerze mówiąc myślałam że Lyra z Lucasem pojawią się dopiero w PQ038, a tu taka niespodzianka! :DDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:52, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D I dobrze. Im dłużej, tym lepiej ;) Zwłaszcza że sie już później raczej nie pojawią XD A i pozmieniałam już kolory włosów i oczów żeby pasowały i teraz Katie i Kate maja takie same. Ale przerabiam w Gimpie (niedawno sciągnęłam i ucze sie korzystać XD) No i właśnie tam pliki zapisują mi się z końcówką "xcf" zamiast "png" czy coś. I póki co nie umiem jej zmienić, więc musze czekać na tate aż przyjdzie i mnie uratuje >,< No ale niestety oprócz zmieniania kolorów to nie umiem nic X.x Więc o przeróbke stroju będę musiała prosić PG. Mam nadzieje że szybko do nas wróci :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:34, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) >3 Możliwe ,że je pominę i dam potem^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png szkoda :( - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 16:25, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Cześć, grałeś kiedyś w pokemon black na emulatorze? Bo ja dzisiaj ściągnąłem i mam jakiś problem z zapisywaniem i łapaniem doświadczenia.Pawel10s 17:22, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) Pawel10s 20:17, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Mógłbyś mi podać stronę z której ściągnąłeś black 2? Pawel10s 11:49, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) Może w końcu uda mi się pograć :P Pawel10s 12:03, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Mogłabym spróbować. Ale włosy mam zostawić takie jakie ma, tylko kolor zmienić, tak? Chcę się upewnić. 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 14:34, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Zobaczę co się da zrobić. ;3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:50, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) nie czytam i nie wiem kiedy zacznę LeonDX (dyskusja) 14:57, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) A nie łatwiej by bylo tylko oczy zmienić? Twarz mają właściwie identyczną. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:32, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) No całe oczy, całe. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:41, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Chyba operacja się nie powiodła... 200px 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:37, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) No, ok. Chyba mogę to zrobić. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:08, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dobra. xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:45, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) GG, jużPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:19, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanko. "Dół" Cherena, ale z gier BW czy B2W2? PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 13:48, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Może kolor taki granatowy? Albo po prostu taki czarny/popielaty. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:13, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Miałam już jeden strój prawie gotowy, gdy przez przypadek zamknęłam plik i nie zapisałam go. :I 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 05:20, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Hej, mógłbyś wejść na gg? - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:16, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) ok ale jak moje odcinki i co powiesz o mojej ortografi LeonDX (dyskusja) 11:23, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) ok LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:41, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) A niiiic. Właśnie wróciłam z wycieczki. A co u ciebie? :D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:55, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Spokojnie, cały czas pamiętam. xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:05, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcino :D Czy mogłabym jeszcze raz użyczyć sobie wyglądu Dawn z Twojego anime? Tym razem chciałabym jej użyć tu :3 --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:47, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:41, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok :([[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Dzieki wielkie :) Na pewno zabiorę sie za Twoje anime. A tymczasem, możesz mi powiedzieć jak stworzyć strone z opisem postaci (taką ze zdjęciem i tabelką z opisem pod nim, jak wiekszoś Dzięki :) Na pewno z czasem wszystko ogarnę. Na razie mam strasznie mało czasu, ale niech no tylko przyjdą wakacje... już sie nie mogę doczekać, aż wezme się za te wszystkie odcinki na BW ^^ Tak, jest zainteresowanie. Mam trochę mało czasu na wchodzenie na BW, ale w miarę możliwości staram się być na bierząco z czytaniem odcinków. A jak już kiedyś pisałam nie lubię się narzucać ludziom - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif No i masz... Tak wyszlo, ze zaczelam czytac juz dzis. Nie moglam sie powstrzymac. Wiem, slaba silna wola... Co zrobic :-D Co prawda jestem dopiero na trzecim odcinku pierwszej serii ale mysle, ze szybko nadgonie. Lyra jest niemozliwa z tym swoim numerem telefonu ;-) troche jak Brock w anime. Wlasnie, wspomniales ze Twoje opowiadanie jest wzorowane na anime wlasnie. Musze przyznac, ze mi to bardziej przypomina gre. Ale coz, rozne sa punkty widzenia. A tak w ogole to Cole maa genialne imie! No i jeszcze jedna sprawa: platki, sniadanie mistrzow :-D to chyba nasza mala tradycja, ze na sniadanie przed wyborem startera trzeba rozchlapac platki po stole. Wybacz totalny brak znakow polskich i ewentualne bledy, ale w tygodniu nie mam neta na laptopie wiec musze drukowac z telefonu. A to nie takie latwe... To sie Cole i Lyra zrelaksowali na koszt firmy w piatym odcinku, nie ma co... Najpierw elektrowstrzasy a potem program artystyczny w wykonaniu Zespolu R. Rozumiem, ze ta dwojka to stali goscie w Twoim opowiadaniu? No ale prosze, zeby dac sie zlapac na numer z lemoniada na pustkowiu? ;-) To przebrnelam przez pierwsze pokazy w Twoim anime. Ta cala Canddy tak mnie zagiela... Zaraz skojarzylo mi sie z postacia koordynatorki o imieniu Candy, ktora ja wykreowalam i omal nie buchnelam smiechem. A w tramwaju by to troche dziwnie wygladalo ;-) Jednak nic nie przebije Allepokegro XD Wiem, co masz na mysli. Z ta dlugoscia, znaczy ;-) Ja tam zawsze lubilam dlugie rozdzialy pisac, ale faktycznie pierwsze dobijaly gora do pieciu wordowskich stron. A potem to i dziesiec sie zdarzalo :-D Masz racje z tym, ze fanficki ewoluuja z czasem. Ale hej, nie badz taki surowy dla pierwszych serii. Oczywiscie, literowki sie zdarzaly ale nie byly to jakies kosmiczne bledy, wiec tragedii nie ma. Poza tym jak spojrzysz na date emisji. Z tego co widze, Twoja historia ruszyla jakies pol roku po mojej, ja mialam 19 lat jak zaczelam ja pisac i w cale nie myla to pierwsza rzecz, jaka wyszla spod mojej klawiatury, a jak teraz czytam niektore fragmenty to naoralnie tragedi Twoje anime jest naprawde dobrze napisane i przyjemnie sie je czyta (jestem przy koncu pierwszego sezonu) i mysle, ze nie masz powodu do narzekania na brak pomyslow. Kilka nawet pokrywalo sie z moimi. Na przyklad ta akcja z porzucona Misdreavus. Chcialam zrobic identycznie taki sam watek, serio. Juz widze, ze musze jednak zmienic plany :-) Ale mimo wszystko moja ulubiona postacia jest Lyra. Te jej teksty... No i jak musiqla pchac Snorlaksa cala droge na tych warsztatach :-D Fajne jest tez to, ze nie robisz z Cole takiej Mary Sue, co to wszystko sie jej udaje i wygrywa wszystko, co sie rusza. Pierwsza walka z Falknerem nie wyszla no i dobrze, Dylan jest silniejszy, no i trudno. Wwtedy historia jest bardziej realistyczna. To duzy plus. "Zespole R, jestescie nikczemni!" - normalnie zagial mnie ten tekst Lucasa. Albo Lyra jak puka do obcych ludI bo, jak to ujela - szuka nowych wyzwan XD Miales racje, w drugim sezonie odcinki sa dluzsze. Co nie przeszkadza mi pochlaniac jednego za drugim ^^ Wlasnie w napieciu czekam na turniej lapania robakow, ale te przyjemnosc to juz sobie zostawie na jutro. A tak btw, ten caly Shuckle ma charakterek, ale jak sobie tylko wyobraze balon Zespolu R w jego ksztalcie... Taki wielki... I czerwony o_O Ok postaram się bardziej udzielać ;) - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Hej czemu usunołeś moje Anime ? Barry231 (dyskusja) 10:36, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) Po pierwsze nie musisz mnie obrażać.Po drugie każdemu może zdarzyć się błąd.Po trzecie jestem dyslektykiem.Po czwarte nie musisz być nie miły.Po piąte nie wiedziałem i po szóste przepraszam Barry231 (dyskusja) 12:40, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) hejka moge zapytac o to kiedy znow pojawie sie w anime?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 14:03, cze 8, 2013 (UTC)" Hej mam pytanie powiesz mi jak zrobić taką tabelkę ? Barry231 (dyskusja) 07:42, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) Ajajaj... mam egzaminy :( Pojawię się znowu po nich dopiero ;) Dzięki. Jak mi się uda, to może ci zrobię szablon do poków w twoim anime. - ''Archie Komozura 11:05, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Oglądałeś? http://pokemony.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Pok%C3%A9mon_X_and_Pok%C3%A9mon_Y_UK_Gameplay_Trailer_2 - Archie Komozura 11:10, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Aha - Archie Komozura 16:43, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Aha, :p. Szkoda że wikinezka nie działa - Archie Komozura 16:58, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:34, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie zapomniałem :) Będą jak napiszę cały Turniej ,dopiero potem się za nie zabiorę :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Żyjesz? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:09, cze 29, 2013 (UTC) Już myślałem, że zniknąłeś xD --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 09:37, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Kiedy będą odc?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:26, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) zrobisz przypominajke na wspomnienia?? Bardzo cie prosze ;( "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 18:47, lip 4, 2013 (UTC)" Zapraszam cię do mojego Anime, są zapisy! Witam, chciałem tylko poinformować, że uzupełnię zaległości w mojej postaci jak tylko wrócę do domu. Przeczytam także wtedy wszystkie nowe odcinki, bo teraz mam dość utrudniony dostęp do internetu. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 06:22, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) Nawet nie wiesz jak byłoby teraz dobrze gdybym sam mógł pousuwać te stare rzeczy. ._. Losing is fun! (dyskusja) 14:42, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie zmieniłem ci tego Croconawa z Dare da? na . Nie musisz dziękować :D A tak w ogóle, przydałyby się te mini każdego Unowna a nie tylko Unowna F, tak na wszelki wypadek... Losing is fun! (dyskusja) 15:54, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcino :) Dodałam brakujące zdjęcia Katie oraz jej art. Mam też nowy strój Katie do regionu Sinnoh 260px A to jest jej artwork 260px ale nie umiem pozbyć się z niego tła ;/ Wiesz kto mógłby to zrobić? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:31, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Heh. Dziękuje. Właśnie się tak zastanawiam czy ich nie przywrócić, no ale teraz sama już nie wiem >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:40, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Zrobiłem szablon do PQ, jest w moim brudnipisie. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 09:54, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma za co- ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 13:21, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) Hej, czy moje anime może mieć przypominajkę? Jak tak to szablon na dyskusji twórczości. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 14:37, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) Aha. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 15:11, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcino :D Wiem, że do Unovy jeszcze sporo czasu, ale mam już wstępny wygląd Katie : 250px ^-^ I mam też pytanko :3 Jeśli chodzi o jej wygląd w Sinnoh to który artwork mi polecasz? Ten obecny czy poprzedni? Bo ja nie umiem sie zdecydować.. >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 23:24, lip 23, 2013 (UTC) tak, xD - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 09:39, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) Mówiłeś że wstawisz moją przypominajkę na główną, a jej jeszcze nie ma ;/ - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 09:46, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) Dla mnie faaajna. XD - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 09:46, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) Normalnie na GBA, czy jak to się pisze. Hall of fame normalnie, Save normalnie, a jak włącza mi się znów te "menu", to tylko NEW GAME i OPTIONS. Coś tam jeszcze pisze po angielsku, ale nie rozumiem go. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 07:49, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Jak oglądałem na YT, jak taki polak grał w PKMN Emerald i mu też się Save popsuł. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 07:52, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) No, a czy Monta wystąpi w Kanto? - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 07:53, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Mówiłeś, że może być trenerem, więc trener. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 07:57, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Ten o ucieczce w wielkim stylu? Super, podobał mi się, ale szkoda że pokazy nie rozstrzygnięte. - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 08:08, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) EXTRA. Czytałeś odcinki mojego anime? - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 08:09, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) MNoże dłuższe odcinki i będzie kolejny shiny pok. Może coś jeszcze dam. No i ewolucje :p i łapania poków - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 08:13, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Jak moja siostra mówi - Eee tam... xD - ''Archie'' ''Komozura'' 11:29, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) W związku z tymi zmianami w anime mam pewne pytanie. Zack pojawił się w odcinku 70 PQ, ale jak widzę nie ma jeszcze nawet odcinka 35 ukazanego, więc chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy już mam uzupełnić info z owego 70 odcinka czy czekać, aż wszystkie odcinki przed nim się ukarzą? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 08:08, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 10:34, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) A ten jest taki słodki, haha *o* Nie no postaram się coś znaleźć, tylko, że właśnie większość jest w takich rozmiarach :/ No ale poszukam XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:17, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino bo mam takie pytanko! :D Jakbym zdecydowała się nie kontynuować Katie w Unovie to nowa postać musiałaby być początkującą trenerką? Czy mogłoby być tak, że podróżowała już po pozostałych regionach? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:02, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) No cóż mam nadzieje, że się otrząśniesz, weźmiesz w garść i wena powróci! ^^ Jestem wielką fanką Twojego anime, dlatego licze na to, że będzie kontynuowane. :D Jest wielkim hitem! Jestem pewna, że zaniedługo napiszesz coś nowego i będzie tak samo świetne jak poprzednie odcinki. *O* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:40, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na GGPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:58, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]'' :D Mam nadzieję ,że do nas wrócisz ? :3 Ostatnio coś nas mało ;.; ''Volto''Sław'''' Niestety ;.; Chyba się prawie każdemu poki "przejadły" ''Volto''Sław'''' MI się przejadły. Niestety... Choć mam DS, to nie mam 3DS T^T I też nie pogram ;/ <Łącze się w bólu> ''Volto''Sław'''' Heh^^ Ja jedynie chyba wezmę legendy, choć w sumie nw ;/ Tym regionem próbuje przełamać się znów do poków :D ''Volto''Sław'''' Nowe Anime? D: Nice! Nie mogę się doczekać! Szczerze ,to mnie już podróż Hikariego znudziła XD Myślałem nad nowym anime ,jednak postanowiłem dokończyć to ,a potem jak już :) ''Volto''Sław'''' Nie chcę się narzucać...informuję, że po długich zmaganiach z własną soba udało mi się napisać 2 odcinek tego czegoś na próbę ;) więc czekam na dalsze komentarze i rady ;) Link - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'''PiPi ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wracasz :P I nowe anime - z Kalos! Ostatnio przekonałem się do tego regionu :D Jeśli będą zapisy - z chęcią zrobię postać:P A można wiedzieć, to będzie się działo po Sinnoh, czy może po prostu nowy bohater o imieniu Cole? Volt ''Sayonara!'' Wow! Nieźle! :D NIe mogę się doczekać :D Napisz jak będą zapisy :3Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] Chwila... 5 Lat po Sinnoh... BOŻE! VOLT BĘDZIE MIAŁ 20! XD Chyba będę musiał zrobić nowego bohatera jak już XD 'Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] Wow! :D Nieźle się "rozwinie" :P''Volt ''Sayonara!'' Bardzo dobre posunięcie :D U mnie w serii 3 będzie tak ,żę nei będą znane nazwy odcinków. Po wyemitowaniu jakiegoś odcinka, będzie ujawniana nazwa następnego. Jedynie ,jak będą 2 częściowe odcinki ,wtedy będę ujawniał oba odcinki :) A co do mojej nowej postaci ,to mam plan że będzie to kuzyn Volta, 16 Lat. Wychowywał się z Voltem itp :P ''Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] Już dzisiaj nie musisz robić Liam'a. Zrób jak będziesz miał trochę wolnego czasu^^ 'Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] A kiedy można spodziewać się czegoś nowego na temat spin-offa? Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] Trochę ich będzie ^^' Oto one: - Alexa ,to ta sama co jest w aktualnym anime? - Czy Cole złapie jakiegoś startera? - Skoro Cole będzie walczyć o odznaki, to co będą robić Calem i Serena? A Alexa? Mentorka dla Cole'a? - Chiko, dalej będzie Chiko czy może ewoluowała? - Jakiś wątek miłosny, pomiędzy bohaterami? ColexSerena, CalemxSerena? - Jakieś spięcie pomiędzy Teamem Frozen ,a Flare? - Kto będzie śledził Cole'a, no i w ogóle czy będzie ktoś śledził. - Skoro jest to Spin-Off, to czy będą jakieś nawiązania do Johto, Sinnoh, i może do innych regionów, typu Unova? - Czy po serii Spin-Off masz zamiar zacząć pisać znowu PQ, czy zastąpić go innym regionem? A może kontynuacja Spin-offa? ''Volt ''Sayonara!'' XD Dowiedziałem, się wreszcie czegoś ^^ Skoro nie jedzie tam w celu wystąpienia w lidze, to o.o W CZYM? Czyli w odcinkach będzie opowiedziane o latach 11-15 w życiu Cola. Ciekawe :3 Albo możesz robić tak, że jeden odcinek może być z lat 11-15, a drug iż Kalos itp, a nie bawić się w retrospekcje. Wtedy mógłbyś przelać to co miałeś w głowie:) Ale to już chyba by nie był spin-off, za bardzo ^^ Nie będzie Chiko ?o.o